


Documents from the End/Beginning of a World

by Joseph_Kurtz



Category: SCP Foundation, ビースターズ | BEASTARS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joseph_Kurtz/pseuds/Joseph_Kurtz
Summary: When the world is hard-reset following a K-class scenario, the Foundation is used to some changes from the previous timeline. The world resetting into one where animals look like people is something new, even for them. Read glimpses of a Foundation whose world has somehow become stranger than it already was.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Documents from the End/Beginning of a World

1.

Emails from the Great Reset/Shift

**From: Site-01 Command([site01.O5@SCP.net](mailto:site01.O5@SCP.net))**

**To: Senior Staff ([L4.ML@SCP.net](mailto:L4.ML@SCP.net))**

**Subject: Ongoing ZK-class Sceneario**

To all Site Directors,

As of 0300 GMT an unknown event triggered what appears to be a series of localized ZK-Class Reality Failure events. Efforts are underway to reverse their spread. All personnel are to adhere to the shelter in place protocol at their closest designated shelter. Surviving off site personnel are to be recalled, if possible. Stand by for further updates.

  
  


**From: Site-01 Command([site01.O5@SCP.net](mailto:site01.O5@SCP.net))**

**To: Senior Staff ([L4.ML@SCP.net](mailto:L4.ML@SCP.net))**

**Subject: Ongoing CK-class Scenario**

To all Site Directors,

The event has been confirmed as an ongoing CK-Class Reality Restructuring Event. New information has indicated Reality Anchors may be effective. All Foundation locations equipped with Anchors are to immediately deploy them at full emergency power. Stand by for further updates.

**From: O5-1 ([O5_1@SCP.net](mailto:O5_1@SCP.net))**

**To: Senior Staff ([L4.ML@SCP.net](mailto:L4.ML@SCP.net))**

**Subject: Brace**

Attempts at containment have failed. All signs indicate Site-01 will be among those lost in the next wave. I will see you all on the other side.

Godspeed,

O5-1

2.

Excerpt from the diary of Roman

_They took George away an hour ago. I was outside for one last smoke before bed when he walks out of his apartment. He gives me one look, then takes off running the second I say hello. Screaming something about “a walking, smoking_ _badger_ _.” Ended up falling down the stairs. Tried to help, but he wouldn’t let me anywhere near him. I know we haven’t been that close as neighbors, but the look he gave me, it’s like he didn’t even know me. He was still at it when the paramedics came. They had to restrain him. By that time his wife was out there with us. Poor woman looked like she was in shock. Just blankly staring at her husband as he was loaded up. I led her back to her unit. Tried to ask if there was anything wrong,_ _anything I could do for her,_ _but she just shook her head. Poked my head in just to make sure everything was alright, that there wasn’t a gas leak, but I couldn’t smell anything. It’s a damn shame. They kept to themselves, but they always seemed like nice animals. Didn’t know they were druggies, but what else could cause a reaction like that._

3.

Council Agenda 4/15/21

**1\. Address Mass Information Breach**

**Result: Cover-story deemed unsuitable given the severity of the breach. Memetics and Records Alteration Departments proposal of a directed infohazardous amnestic broadcast over several days followed by a long-term effort to seize any physical records of the side-effects of the event is approved 10-1-1.**

**2\. Determine Status of All Relevant Groups of Interest**

**Result: Contact made with the Global Occult Coalition, Unusual Incidents Unit, and Wilson’s Wildlife Solutions. All barring Wilson's have suffered heavy losses. No contact has been made with any other group at this time.**

**3\. Determine Status of Foundation-affiliated Governments**

**Result: No contact possible with usual assets or points of contact with any government or governmental service. Some usual channels seem to now be dedicated to communicating with local entities. Contact voted to be kept minimal for the time being. 8-3-1.**

**4\. Determine Action (if any) to be Taken Regarding Non-Foundation Personnel**

**Result: PENDING…**

4.

Interview given by Site-87 Director Nina Weiss to a local radio host

**Seth Lee:** Now we’ve got a bit of a treat for you folks tonight. The head honcho of our favorite plastic plant that doesn’t produce any plastics, Dr. Nina Weiss.

 **Dr. Nina Weiss:** Happy to be here Seth, and just Nina, please.

 **Seth:** Of course, Nina. Now, I think the biggest question I and my listeners have is why are there so many animals on TV now, and why are they so depressing?

 **Dr. Weiss:** I’m sorry? Depressing?

 **Seth:** Oh, you know, the TV signals were getting are crime this and tension that. A far cry from the cute cat videos we all love.

 **Dr. Weiss:** _(laughs)_ Ah, that. Well, I’m afraid I’m not really the person you should be asking. There are some videos out there, though a cat with a middle aged man’s figure isn’t exactly my definition of cute, but I’m getting off topic.

 **Seth:** So, in the words of a rabbit who may actually now exist, what’s up doc?

 **Dr. Weiss:** To put it kind of bluntly. We’re not really sure why this happened. We do know it was something that we call a K-class scenario. An end of the world event. Why our world looks like the worlds largest furry convention is something we’re still trying to sort out.

 **Seth:** Some of our listeners are asking about what this will mean for tourist season. Can you tell us how it’ll be affected by this?

 **Dr. Weiss:** Your listeners have some interesting priorities, Seth. Our official position is just do what you normally do. Apparently we belong in this world, and some of the locals got really unsettled when their friends of a particular species just lost their memories or minds. Sloth’s Pit should still get tourists as normal, they’ll just be a bit furrier than usual.

 **Seth:** So don’t stare. Good advice for anthros and Alabamans.

 **Dr. Weiss:** Of course, there’s another reason I’m here.

 **Seth:** Oh?

 **Dr. Weiss:** Yes. I'm told that the reason that we’re here speaking tonight is because of a piece of tech we have that’s supposed to keep reality stable. Again, there’s so much more we need to find out, but it looks like they kind of did their jobs.

 **Seth:** Kind of?

 **Dr. Weiss:** Manned facilities remained intact, and staff under their effect were brought through more or less unharmed, but they weren’t the only ones.

 **Seth:** You’re talking about the crazies on the news, right?

 **Dr. Weiss:** Yes, but some of them were our people. It turns out a lot of them were friends and family of people under the effect of our Anchors.

 **Seth:** So what, if you knew a plastic person you got to keep existing?

 **Dr. Weiss:** More or less, but we still don’t know how far the effect extends or why some people were chosen to come along for the ride. Everyone in Sloth’s Pit seem to be accounted for despite not everyone knowing someone at our site. That brings me to my next point. If any of you out there have anyone close to you currently outside of town, try to contact them now. They will probably be scared, so you have permission to tell them about us and tell them we’re doing everything in our power to help them.

 **Seth:** Wait, so you mean-

 **Dr. Weiss:** As of yesterday night, the entire human population has been granted provisional Level 0 employee status to know about us and the supernatural.

 **Seth:** Wow, that’s…

 **Dr. Weiss:** A start. We still have a lot of work to do. The locals are off limits, though. And anyone who has trouble contacting their loved ones in other cities may come to us at S&C Plastics, and we will do everything we can to help.

 **Seth:** I hope not too many people have to take you up on that. Well, one last question before you go: When is the internet coming back?

 **Dr. Weiss:** _(laughs)_ Not for some time, I’m afraid. We might be able to roll out something in a few years, but it will have to be kept secret for some time. This place is like the seventies, tech wise.

 **Seth:** Well that’s a downer. Thank you for your time, Nina. I take it that you have a lot of work to do now?

 **Dr. Weiss:** Let’s just say my retirement’s been postponed indefinitely and leave it at that.

5.

Conference between remaining human groups of interest

In attendance:

(SCPF) Dr. Ryan Lambert

(GOC) Acting Director Gabriel Royce

(UIU) Agent Norman Salminen

(SH) Rain

  
  


Not in attendance

Chaos Insurgency: Active. No cooperative members could be found.

Anderson Robotics: Vincent Anderson suspected to have survived the shift. Cannot currently be located following the destruction of Three Portlands.

Wilson’s Wildlife Solutions: Active. Few confirmed casualties from the shift. Declined to send a representative.

Dr. Wondertainment: The current holder of the title is thought to have been in an extra-dimensional space (LOI Wonder World) during the shift. Status unknown. No contact has yet been made with any surviving employees or associates.

Marshal, Carter, and Dark LTD: Marshal and Carter are suspected to have survived the shift, but their current whereabouts are unknown. Possible survival of the individual known as "Iris Dark" is also possible, but unconfirmed. Surviving MC&D personnel that can be located claim no contact with the owners since the shift. No person with suitable authority to serve as a representative can be located.

The Horizon Initiative: Confirmed active. Few senior members are confirmed to have survived the shift. Declined to send a representative.

ORIA: No contact can be established. Some members are suspected to have survived, but the organization is presumed defunct.

Manna Charitable Foundation: Semi-active. Members still found operating under the MCF name, but are mostly acting independently. Few senior members are known to have survived. Declined to send a representative.

  
  


**[** **Begin** **Log]**

 **Dr. Lambert:** Okay, beginning recording. Current date is October 9  th  2021\. My name is Doctor Ryan Lambert. The purpose of this meeting is to normalize relations between our respective groups. First thing's first. Are there any urgent issues that require immediate attention?

 **Director Royce:** I want to know how soon we can get things back to normal.

 **Rain:** “Normal” for you meaning?

 **Director Royce:** I want to know if anyone here has a way to get the world back to the way it was.

 **Rain:** Typical.

 **Agent Salminen:** And what is it you want Ms… Rain, was it?

 **Rain:** Escape. The Ways are all blocked. Many of my friends have disappeared, and the one’s left have no where to go.

 **Director Royce:** Not possible. All of our methods of reaching other universes went the way of the dodo. Lost a goddamn Assessment Team in an aquatic pocket dimension, too.

 **Rain:** I wasn’t going to ask you.

( _She gestures to Dr. Lambert_ )

 **Rain:** We all know you had something to do with this.

 **Dr. Lambert:** Now hold o-

 **Rain:** No. We all, well most of us here, have ways of stabilizing reality, yet only your Anchors worked.

 **Dr. Lambert:** I’m not at liberty to discuss the operations of our Reality Anchor technology.

 **Agent Sa** **l** **minen:** Wait, are you suggesting they did this intentionally.

 **Rain:** No. Destruction on this scale... that’s the realm of the Madmen, not you. Still, you had some hand in this, and you owe us.

 **Dr. Lambert:** I… I’ll talk with my superiors. Many objects in our possession have disappeared or lost their abilities. We’re still trying to catalog our inventory.

 **Director Royce:** Are you seriously considering giving aid to a terrorist organization?

 **Rain:** Rich words coming from a Book-Burner.

 **Agent Salminen:** Hey! Let’s get back on track! My department needs help getting back on its feet. The only reason we weren’t Section 8’d when the shift hit is that we’re apparently considered a joke here.

 **Dr. Lambert:** We should still be able to help with that. I see this is getting a bit heated. I suggest we take a brief recess, but I have one important issue to bring to the table first. The group known as the Chaos Insurgency is thought to be here in large numbers, as well. Is there any objection to an operation to destroy there organization.

 **Director Royce:** Are you asking for help?

 **Dr. Lambert:** No, but it would be appreciated.

 **Director Royce:** No objections from me.

 **Agent Salminen:** None from me, either.

 **Rain:** I have no issue with that.

 **Dr. Lambert:** Well, if that’s all. We’ll take a quick break. Reconvene here in twenty minutes.

**[** **End** **Log** **]**

6.

Record of Anomalies Contained by the Foundation 2018-23

2018

New Anomalies Documented: 143

New Anomalies Contained: 102

2019

New Anomalies Documented: 194

New Anomalies Contained: 156

2020

New Anomalies Documented: 224

New Anomalies Contained: 201

2021

New Anomalies Documented: 34

New Anomalies Contained: 33

2022

New Anomalies Documented: 8

New Anomalies Contained: 8

2023

New Anomalies Documented: 4

New Anomalies Contained: 4

7.

Minutes from O5 Council meeting 7/15/23

**[Begin Log]**

**O5-1:** We have two items on the agenda today: the worrying lack of new SCP objects being classified and the lack of progress on Project Renewal.

 **O5-6:** I still don’t see why the first thing is so much of an issue.

 **O5-7:** These things just don’t disappear. This might just be the calm before the storm.

 **O5-10:** Maybe not.

 **O5-6:** Ten?

 **O5-10:** We’ve been assuming this world was like ours, but with some different inhabitants, but it may be different on a deeper level.

 **O5-4:** I assume that means you’ve figured out what caused this.

 **O5-10** : Someone brought 055 to 579.

 **O5-12:** Who?

 **O5-10:** I don’t know. I’m not even 100% sure. Observations with background reality just show similar patterns to times immediately after that particular reset button was used.

 **O5-11:** And the objects in question?

 **O5-1:** Gone. 055 is missing. Its chamber can be remembered without mnestics. Its empty. And the pocket dimension 579 is in is presumed collapsed given the loss of SCP-004.

 **O5-2:** I propose we discontinue Project Renewal.

 **O5-6:** Now why the hell would we do that.

 **O5-2:** As Ten said, this world might be more different than we first thought. Over half our objects have either disappeared or become much more manageable. This might be a place where humanity can thrive without worrying about a dozen K-class scenarios at any given second.

 **O** **5-7:** This won’t be a popular move. Outside of Foundation staff, most people lost at least one person. They won’t like that we’re giving up. We should give people more time to adjust to this world before terminating the project.

 **O5-1:** Well, let’s put it to a vote.

**[End Log]**

**Proposal: Discontinue Primary Objective**

**Result: FAIL**

**For: 4 Against: 6 Abstain: 2**

8.

Email sent to O5-4 from Global Occult Coalition Acting Director Royce

_I hope I’m not reading this right. That someone’s fucked with this before its gotten to me. I will be honest. I don’t trust you. You and your organization let innocents get hurt far more than is acceptable, even for our line of work,_ _but_ _I still trust you_ _just enough_ _to do the right thing in this situation. Over seven BILLION people died that day. No organization that pledges itself to the protection of humanity would_ _consider_ _giving up. Ever. I trust your next email to me will have an update about your progress._

9.

Document given to new Level 0 personnel

If you are reading this, it’s because you know, or have chosen to know the truth: There are literal monsters among us, objects that defy physical laws, and you now know that we live in a reality that can shift in an instant.

By accepting this document, you are hereby inducted as a Level 0 employee of the SCP Foundation. You now have access to support systems put in place for our employees who are affected by anomalous phenomena, the right to advance warning in the case of anomalous threats that directly affect you, and opportunity for full employment. The privileges do come with responsibilities. You may not divulge or intend to divulge any detail pertaining to the anomalous or the Foundation with anyone not already aware of it. Failure to do so will result in an immediate and severe physical reaction.

This document is considered an accepted and binding contract if none of the following conditions are met:

1) The reader is not already an employee of the Foundation.

2) The reader was not already aware of the anomalous world prior to the Great Shift.

3) The reader does not seek out their local Foundation representative for amnestic therapy within the next twenty-four hours.

Thank you for your cooperation,

SCP Foundation Department of External Affairs

10.

An incident and an interview

Incident Log 4999-027-3543

**Background:** A nurse working at the Sunny Hills Nursing Home was discovered to have been investigating appearances of SCP-4999, and had attempted to reach out to a human friend regarding the SCP. Agent Pierce recognized the description of an SCP object and brought the potential information security breach to the attention of his supervisor. The nurse, a gazelle named Julia, was subsequently brought in for questioning.

**Interviewer:** Dr. James Kyne

**Interviewed:** Nurse Julia

**[Begin Log]**

**Julia:** I want a lawyer.

 **Dr. Kyne:** You are not under arrest, Ms. Julia.

 **Julia:** Then who are you? Why did you bring me here?

 **Dr. Kyne:** I represent a group that studies things like what you have discovered.

 **Julia:** You mean the ghost.

 **Dr. Kyne:** We have another name for it, and are aware of its existence, but I’m more curious how you found out about it.

 **Julia:** ( _sigh_ ) I shouldn’t be talking about this. There was this one patient we had. Old prickly bastard. His family never visited them, and he was always complaining about every little thing. Well, one thing about this patient is that he smokes, and that’s against the rules. I always thought we were good at enforcing them, but one night I walk in and there he is smoking a cigarette. He told me it wasn’t his, he got it from a strange human who left right before I came in.

Now, there aren’t many human’s in our area. Adam’s the only one, I think. He was slurring his words, and he seemed more confused than normal, so I thought he might be hallucinating. I confiscated the cigarettes, and went to grab another nurse. There’s supposed to be at least two of us for situations like this. When we get back the old goat had slipped into a coma. He, uh… he died not long later. The strange thing was there was a can on his bedside with two lit cigarettes in it, like an ashtray. That was the first, and it happened about five years ago.

After that I’d started noticing strange things.

 **Dr. Kyne:** Such as?

 **Julia:** When a patient died with no one there, there would sometimes be a lit cigarette left behind if the patient wasn’t a smoker, or two if they were. I thought it was a break in at first, but who breaks into a nursing home?

 **Dr. Kyne:** And Mr. Pierce’s involvement in this?

 **Julia:** Adam? I swear if you have done any-

 **Dr. Kyne:** He’s fine, Ms. Julia. Now can you please tell me why you told him about this?

 **Julia:** He has this fancy camera. A digital one, I think. Don’t know how he could afford it, but I was hoping he would loan it to me.

 **Dr. Kyne:** To get 4999’s picture.

 **Julia:** I’m sorry?

 **Dr. Kyne:** Our designation for the ‘ghost.’

 **Julia:** Right. Uh, yes, that’s what I was trying to do.

 **Dr. Kyne:** And what would you have done if you had been able to get a photograph.

 **Julia:** Honestly, I don’t know. I think I just wanted proof for myself. Whatever it is, it isn’t hurting anyone. I’m not sure I’d want to do anything to mess with that.

 **Dr. Kyne:** An admirable answer.

 **Julia:** What is it?

 **Dr. Kyne:** A metamorphic entity that appears to people who meet certain criteria. At its most basic, a person it appears to must be forgotten and near death.

 **Julia:** How long has it been around.

 **Dr. Kyne:** We don’t know. Ms. Julia, I want to give you a chance I don’t normally give people in your situation.

 **Julia:** And what’s that?

 **Dr. Kyne:** A job.

**[Post-Interview Log:** Following the Interview Dr. Kyne was taken into custody by security for revealing classified information and making an unauthorized job offer. Under interrogation, Dr. Kyne indicated that his own recruitment due to involvement with SCP-3355 may have contributed to his unusual behavior during the interview. Dr. Kyne has since been demoted. A follow up interview with Ms. Julia failed to obtain any new relevant information. Subject remained amiable, but was generally uncooperative. She refused to answer questions given by the interviewer, and attempted to ask her own regarding the Foundation. Subject amnesticized and research confiscated. This incident revealed a change to SCP-4999's properties. The SCP had not previously reappeared to those that met its manifestation requirements after being interrupted, and it now left its cigarette behind with the subject's. **]**

11.
    
    
    Minutes from O5 Council meeting 11/12/30

**[Begin Log]**

**O5-5:** So a doctor goes off script and offers someone a job. I still don’t see why that requires our attention.

 **O5-3:** It requires our attention because he tried to offer the job to an animal. A local animal, I mean.

 **O5-9:** Is this really that big of an issue?

 **O5-7:** Yes. On one hand, recruiting locally will help us get us more power with local governments and institutions. It will be easier to manipulate the public that way. On the other hand, Project Renewal is directly at odds with their existence. We can't guarantee their loyalty as long as its active. Bringing back our world would presumably destroy theirs.

 **O5-10:** Of course, we still don’t have any good way to bring our world back.

 **O5-11:** They don’t know that, and neither does the Coalition or the other groups. They might see this action as us accepting this new world, and giving up on the old one.

 **O5-12:** I for one don’t understand why this took so long become an issue.

 **O5-1:** There’s been little need for additional recruitment. We have our pick from most of the surviving human population, and we still have extensive influence with the local governments.

 **O5-7:** But that won’t last forever. There are specialists: historians, biologists, and the like who we would be better served recruiting from the local population instead of simply training our own.

 **O5-1:** I believe we’ve heard enough. The vote will be to allow the recruitment of local animals.

**[End Log]**

**Proposal: Allow recruitment of the local animal population**

**Result: PASS**

**For: 5 Against: 4 Abstain: 3**

12.

Excerpt from the diary of historian Nikolai.

_Do you ever get the feeling that a hammer is about to come down on you? I should have got that feeling, but I didn’t. Now I’m in… I don’t even know what to call the mess I’m in. It all started when I started researching that mass hysteria humans experienced eight years ago. The strange thing was a lot of people remembered it, but there’s almost no records of it. No news stories, scientific papers, not even a fiction book. So I spend the past few months going from human enclave to enclave, trying to get some answers. I knew it would be hard, but getting answers out of most of them was like wringing water from a rock. Most pretended not to know what I was talking about. The ones who did speak shut down quickly when it got to why they thought information was so rare, or their treatment. The closest thing I got to a clear answer was some drunk saying that the Illuminati would get us both if he said anything. I thought he just had one too many, but no, that damned drunk was the most honest of all of them._

_I didn’t know when they started following me, but some humans cornered me in a town they called Boring. Literally, Boring. They said someone wanted to talk with me, and the guns they were carrying convinced me going with them was a good idea. So they blindfold me and bring me to some interrogation room. The human there starts grilling me. Who did I talk to? Who said what? What are my intentions. I tell him I can tell him my intentions, just to investigate a historical event, but I had to respect the privacy of my sources. That bravery lasted until two humans with the biggest rifles I’ve ever seen walked in. Those looked like they’d be able to put a bear like me down in one shot. Two was overkill. I told them everything after that. When I finished, the man said I would stop my investigation. Not a question, just a statement of fact. Then he did something I didn’t expect, he asked me if I’d consider researching history for them. When they told me it was either that or forgetting the last few months of my life, it was an easy choice._

_So, now I’m Junior Researcher Nikolai, of the SCP Foundation Department of Historical Stability. I should have just done more work on the Carni-Herbi War like Reese did._

13.

**Incident Report 4999-028-3473**

**Background:** Observation of POI-4999/13466 (Julia) indicates she has resumed research into SCP-4999. Cause is thought to be a copy of research notes initial recovery teams had failed to confiscate. During questioning, Site-243 Director Cecil Papadakis personally intervenes and orders Ms. Julia be informed of her prior interrogation and Dr. Kyne’s job offer be re-extended. Despite visible apprehension upon learning of her prior amnesticzation, she accepts the offer.

Site Director Papadakis is reprimanded for unprofessional behavior and breaking protocol, but Ms. Julia’s employment is not rescinded. Involvement of Dr. Kyne (still under probation) is suspected. Dr. Kyne is noted to be a friend of the Director’s and further investigation leads investigators to believe Ms. Julia may share some traits with his deceased wife (who perished in a Chaos Insurgency raid two years prior to the shift.) Despite this , there is no hard evidence indicating Dr. Kyne was involved with Ms. Julia’s new research or the Site Director’s actions.

 **Result:** Ms. Julia recruited to the Foundation’s Medical Department. Site Director Cecil Papadakis formally reprimanded. Dr. James Kyne held under suspicion of involvement, but released without charge.

14.

**An email from O5-10**

**From: O5-10 ([O5_10@SCP.net](mailto:O5_10@SCP.net))**

**To: Senior Staff ([L4.ML@SCP.net](mailto:L4.ML@SCP.net))**

**CC: General Staff ([Gen.ML@SCP.net](mailto:Gen.ML@SCP.net))**

**Subject: URGENT Regarding Project Renewal**

To all staff,

I’m afraid it is my duty to deliver some difficult news to all of you. We have all lost someone during the Great Reset fifteen years ago. While many of you may not know the name Project Renewal, you do at least know its purpose. A way to recreate the world and the people we lost should another calamity happen. I’m sad to say that with the loss of most SCP objects that would have been critical to such an effort, progress has been slow at best. With fifteen years of exhaustive research and nothing to show for it, we must finally admit to ourselves that nothing can be done. It is with a heavy heart that the O5 council suspends this project, but know that we have truly given our best effort. To those of you who still grieve for those lost, you have my deepest sympathies. Counseling will be available for those who need it.

O5-10

15.

Email sent to O5-4 from Global Occult Coalition Acting Director Royce

_You traitorous piece of shit. I would say damn you and your whole organization, but you’ve already done that for_ _me_ _._ _I don’t know what kind of oath you’ve taken, but mine clearly states that the survival of the human race is the highest priority. These people are not humans. This is not the world we swore to protect._

_I know you have other ways to bring our world back. Your secrets aren’t as well kept as you think. I also know you have the ability to make an army on demand hidden away somewhere. If you aren’t willing to use that power, we will._

16.

Letter found in the Site-19 mail room

_Look, I meant what I said. We just want out. We give up trying to free those you’ve imprisoned. You’ve won. All we want is to belong, and we don’t belong here. We know you had a way to bridge dimensions. We also know that your site at Sloth’s Pit had one of its departments transferred in its entirety after our first meeting. We can put_ _t_ _wo and two together as well as anyone._

_Please, we don’t have to be enemies. There will be army, no infiltrators. You will never here from us again. Just let us leave._

Rain

17.

**Incident Log 914-035-7543**

**Background:** Site-19 infiltrated by group disguised as defunct MTF Omicron-4 (The Fireworks). Infiltrators engaged site security in combat once discovered, and inflicted high casualties initially. The presence of elements of Nu-4 allowed the attackers to be driven off with minimal damage to the rest of the site. No SCP objects were taken, but several objects from Facility 23’s anomalous storage were taken. Primary target of attack believed to be several Type II Mark XVI Scranton Reality Anchors undergoing installation at the site, but the sections of the site in question were sealed by response teams before the intruders could reach them. Attackers used tactics consistent with Coalition training.

18.

**The Foundation’s Meat Policy**

**F** **rom: Site-01 Command([site01.O5@SCP.net](mailto:site01.O5@SCP.net))**

**To: Senior Staff ([L4.ML@SCP.net](mailto:L4.ML@SCP.net))**

**C** **C: General Staff ([Gen.ML@SCP.net](mailto:Gen.ML@SCP.net))**

**S ubject: Memorandum Regarding Meat Consumption**

Meat consumption in this world has always been an issue we’ve been content to ignore, but recent events have forced our hand. Firstly, we will take a similar policy to the black markets with regards to non-Foundation personnel. Secondly, any Foundation personnel found consuming meat in public and/or from non-authorized sources may be terminated or disciplined without further notice. Thirdly, all human personnel are hereby banned from visiting any of these meat black markets without prior authorization. Similar laws will be going into effect shortly in all controlled municipalities.

Site-01 Command

19.

**An Email from External Affairs to O5-4**

**From: Alyssa Fields ([A.Fields.DEA@SCP.net](mailto:A.Fields.DEA@SCP.net))**

**To: O5-4 ([O5_4@SCP.net](mailto:O5_4@SCP.net))**

**Subject: Reputation**

Sir,

We’re getting the preliminary reports from the reaction to the new laws. Results so far are promising, but there are some worrying trends.

Some larger carnivores, especially those that seem to frequent the back alley markets, seem to look at the laws, and humans, with some measure of contempt. A tiger on our staff said it might be them viewing us as wannabe predators. No current threats are known from this group.

On the other side, we’re starting to see an increased fear response from herbivores. It seems that our anonymity in the past kept them from thinking of us as predators. Those laws and the media attention surrounding them has made many of them rethink that view.

My team recommends a PR campaign to show humans as amiable to both carnivores and herbivores. Try to present ourselves as a sort of on-the-fence option between the two. The negative reactions to the first operation should fade with time, but this should help both sides get used to dealing with us without drawing anymore undue attention.

Alyssa Fields

Department of External Affairs

20.

From “Traits of Human and Non-Human Hybrids”

**Abstract:** Observation of human and non-human relations and the resultant offspring has indicated such children share unique traits that are consistently present in a large percentage of observed hybrids such as displaying most of the phenotype of the non-human parent that gives said hybrids an appearance superficially indistinguishable from a pure-bred member of the non-human species(Study 1). Further observation showed a large percentage of those studied inherited other traits such as more efficient protein digestion, a reduced fear response, and reduced “predatory” instincts in experimental conditions. No significant difference for the behavioral traits are observed in cases where the human parent is partially or fully present and involved in the child’s development, and cases where they are absent. Neither is there a significant difference between parent’s who are carnivorous and herbivorous.(Study 2) The results support the idea of a unique interaction between the genetics of a human and a non-human that has a high chance of producing predictable traits in their offspring should a hybrid be viable.

21.

**After Action Report**

**Location:** Celune “Back Alley Market”

 **Date:** 4/5/46

 **Involved Task Forces:** Iota-10

 **Details:** Iota-10, acting under the guise of the CPD SWAT team raided a suspected human/animal trafficking operation. 18 women were recovered from the location. 4 of the 18 were human. Most appeared to have been the victim of physical or sexual abuse. The humans appear to have been taken due to misconceptions regarding human hybrids by certain individuals. All perpetrators are now in custody. Due to the nature of the operation, complaints made by local authorities are expected to be minimal.

22.

Minutes from O5 Council meeting 7/3/53

**[Begin Log]**

**O5-1:** The purpose of this meeting today will be to authorize the modification of SCP-2000’s Bright/Zartion Hominid Replicators to enable them to produce local non-humans. Are there any objections or issues of note before we begin voting.

 **O5-7:** If I may make a suggestion, why don’t we take it a bit further than that.

 **O5-6:** What are you getting at, Seven?

 **O5-7:** 2000 can soft reset humanity to several points in time. Of course, we know the further the harder, but it can theoretically set us back to any point in human history.

 **O5-5:** The point, please.

 **O5-7:** Very well. I propose that SCP-2000 be updated to include the current timeline.

 **O5-10:** So we could pick not only what date to set to, but which world we end up remaking?

 **O5-7:** Exactly.

 **O5-9:** I think we might already have crossed that line. Unless we want to leave some of our key staff dead or forced into hiding.

 **O5-5:** Six?

 **O5-6:** ( _sigh_ ) No objections here.

 **O5-1:** Very well. All in favor.

**[End Log]**

**Proposal: Update SCP-2000 to include options from the current timeline.**

**Result: PASS**

**For 9, Against 0, Abstain 3**

23.

 **To: Site Director Papadakis** **([C.Papadakis@SCP.net](mailto:C.Papadakis@SCP.net))**

 **From: MTF Epsilon-9 Commander Williams** **([T.A.Williams.MTF@SCP.net](mailto:TA.Williams.MTF@SCP.net))**

**Subject: Predation Incidents**

Director,

I don’t know if you’ve been keeping up with the news, but some locals have been causing trouble for us. We’ve had six predation cases this year that have targeted Foundation and Foundation-affiliated personnel. Three of those have been human. Apparently we used to keep to ourselves in this world, which kept this kind of thing rare, but that’s no longer the case.

I’m proposing we use the most recent incident to send a message. Intelligence has already identified the culprit. My team will pose as a Coalition strike team, call him out in public, and then make sure these savages know what happens when they eat one of ours.

Commander Thomas Williams

Mobile Task Force Epsilon-9

24.

Partial list of post-shift SCP objects

SCP-2000: Currently being reconfigured so future soft-resets can be used for the current timeline. Notably, the presence of the XACTS meant a large number of tourists, along with the national park they were visiting, appeared to simply pop into existence. Information gathered by the Intelligence Agency indicates that finding and taking control of SCP-2000 is the current objective of the Global Occult Coalition remnants.

SCP-3790: Still exists in the basement of an abandoned cannery. Cursory investigation has revealed the chamber with the placard formerly reading “World Without Man” is now occupied by SCP-804. The placard now reads “The World Gone Beautiful.” The significance of this is unknown.

SCP-2117: Absent for twenty-eight years before reappearing in the vicinity of Neptune. Appears to have changed hands at least three times in the intervening years. The whereabouts of MTF Omega-2 and ATF Alpha-1 are unknown at this time.

SCP-1845: Physiology appears to have changed to match inhabitants of this new world. SCP-1845 now appear to believe themselves to be an “autonomous principality” under the Foundation’s protection. Requests by 1845-1 for permission to dispatch missionaries to various cities have so far been denied. Permission has been granted to allow limited attempts at proselytizing to Foundation employees to ensure its continued cooperation.

SCP-962: Still present. A perimeter is to be maintained exclusively by human personnel to ensure no local fauna get within 15km of the object. Any non-human persons who breach the 10km perimeter are to be considered lost. Any 962-1 instances resulting from said intruders are to be captured for study. All SCP-962-1 instances display high aggression toward local fauna and writings recovered from the object now include vitriolic ramblings aimed at "the pretenders."

SCP-455: Active. Unlike other objects, the changes to SCP-455 have resulted in an upgrade to Keter. Object now appears to be semi-refurbished and drifting listlessly in the South Pacific Ocean. Effects on those who enter identical to those pre-shift. Attempts to use a tug to bring it to a Foundation controlled port result in the complete loss of navigation. Due to the effects still otherwise being contained to the interior, a small outpost has been constructed on the deck. Any civilian who encounters the SCP is to be informed that the staff of the outpost are a salvage crew waiting for transport.

SCP-2140: Still present and functional. Widespread exposure to remaining human population, and later, recruited animals, is discussed but voted down.

SCP-2845: Still present. Proposals to replace/supplement the human components of the containment procedure are rejected. The ritual remains as it is.

SCP-2747: Procedural narrative generation engines located at sites-19, 243, and Area-93 confirm the continued activity from the anafabula.

SCP-3000: Still present. No changes noted. Accidental exposure to local fauna resulted in activation and SCP-3000 excreting a substance chemically distinct from compound Y-909. Testing and classification of this substance is ongoing. Efforts to deter local aquatic life from encountering SCP-3000 are underway. The risk of an information breach is considered low due to the high probability of loss of witnesses to SCP-3000 without Foundation intervention.

25.

Excerpt from the diary of Site-41 Assistant Director Rowan

_I’ve been thinking about my recruitment. I can still see myself, so full of idealism back then._ _Not only would I fix the world, I would fix society. I didn’t realize at the time that that the Foundation has a way of breaking people down. The longer you’re here the more you lose_ _sight_ _of where you came from. I think that applies to the humans, too. They don’t start out as indifferent to the outside world, its just most of them join an organization that encourages that view._ _The Foundation believes in minimal interaction between the masked and unmasked world. We protect, but only from the unknown. We don’t protect them from natural disasters (true ones at least.) We don’t protect them from themselves._

_All of us get to know the truth, that our world may have not actually existed prior to forty-eight years ago. They drop that bombshell on us casually with the rest of them. I guess that’s when I first noticed it. Despite the fact that our whole world might be a lie, the cape buffalo giving our orientation was as unfazed as any human would be._

_When I asked a friend (A squirrel from the E &TS Department. That still sounds strange to say for an old carnivore like me.) how he felt about a recent surge in predation cases, he just gave me a blank look. He hadn’t even heard of it. And why would he care if he had? His family lived in a Foundation built suburb for site employees, and his children went to a Foundation-run school. _ _Their_ _safety was virtually guaranteed, so why would they trouble themselves with the problems of the outside world. He was much more worried about making sure containment meant to keep literal gods from wreaking havoc on Earth didn't fail. Sure, this was no Site-100 or 88, but the work he did was important to the greater mission regardless._

_And the meat. Everyone in the Foundation knows we can only eat it from “ethically approved sources.” At first, new employees think its from hospitals and funeral homes. The already dead. If you ask too many questions or behave inappropriately around your herbivore colleagues, then they take you to meet a cow. I was part of that first group. After all, what is “ethically sourced” but a label? I wanted to know where my meat came from. So they brought me to a small field and introduced me to what they said cows used to look like. It looked… wrong. It walked on four legs, and the look in its eyes… there was an intelligence there, but it was like someone had lobotomized a real cow. I couldn’t eat beef after that._

_There are rumors that_ _the Foundation_ _has vat grown meat substitutes, has had them for decades. It’s only been recently that they’ve considered introducing them commercially via a front company. It wouldn’t be the first time. We had the internet nearly two decades before the rest of the world, after all. But this technology, one that could revolutionize society, was held back to reduce suspicion and our impact on the world._ _And I can’t bring myself to feel anger. No relief, either. Just a slight bitterness. I walk around in the city I’ve lived my life in, and I realize I feel like a foreigner. Like the second I step out these doors I’m in a far off place. And then I step back inside._

26.

An old email from Boring 12/3/2021

 **From:** **Commander** **Cyrus De** **S** **oto ([C.De](mailto:C.Desoso.MTF@SCP.net)** [ **S** **o** **t** **o.MTF@SCP.net** ](mailto:C.Desoso.MTF@SCP.net) **)**

**To Site-67 Director Edgar Holman ([E.Holman@SCP.net](mailto:E.Holman@SCP.net))**

**Subject: Wilson’s Future**

Director,

As requested, I’ve interviewed all remaining WWS employees and volunteers regarding the issues we’ve been having with them recently. Here are a few issues of note.

1\. The loss of Three Portlands appears to have a much larger affect on them then previously thought. Several of their volunteers were in the city during its loss, and its residents were frequent adopters.

2\. The loss of the Unusual Incidents Unit as a balancing force. I believe we’ve always been viewed with some suspicion by Wilson’s (thanks, in some part, to my predecessor), but the money we sent their way and the presence of the UIU to keep us “honest” kept it from being a more serious issue. Now that we’re the only game in town, they’re worried what it’ll mean for them. The shift in power has left us more firmly in control than even the most generous interpretations of the Boring Agreement would allow.

3\. A general loss of purpose. Though many of their current animals survived the shift, the lack of much of what we used to call wildlife, and the lack of encounters with any new wildlife (anomalous and otherwise) has left many volunteers pessimistic about the group’s future.

I would personally recommend working with Tim Wilson to replace the Boring Agreement completely and ensure the group’s survival in case of unexpected circumstances in the future and to retain the expertise of several of their members. Should negotiations fail, my team is prepared to seize its anomalous wildlife to prevent them from falling into hostile hands.

Commander Cyrus DeSoto

MTF Beta-4

27.

A new councilor

**From: O5-4 ([O5_4@SCP.net](mailto:O5_4@SCP.net))**

**To: Factotum Rose ([O5_F27@SCP.net](mailto:O5_F27@SCP.net))**

**Subject: All-Organism Council.**

Good evening, Rose. Due to some increasing concerns with the Metazoa nation in general and the Celune region in particular, our previous representative to the nation’s All-Organism council has been reassigned. You will be his replacement. Report anything of note as soon as it comes up.

Best of luck,

O5-4

28.

The Most Dangerous Game

**From: Site-243 Director Daniel Bishop ([D.Bishop@SCP.net](mailto:D.Bishop@SCP.net)) **

**To: Agent Amy Ross ([A.Ross.MTF@SCP.net](mailto:A.Ross.MTF@SCP.net)) **

**Subject: Promotion and new MTF**

Commander Ross,

As your new title suggests, you have been appointed the commander of the newly formed Mobile Task Force Upsilon-13. No name as of yet, but some of the staff are suggesting “The Most Dangerous Game.”

You might remember Papadakis and Williams and their half-assed “retribution” operation a few years ago. I’ll be honest with you, commander, it succeeded, partially. It was also a barely planned nightmare that left plenty of loose ends for External Affairs and Intelligence to clean up. That’s where you come in. They did have the right idea, that the safety of our staff from more mundane threats needs to be ensured. Your task force will be responsible for eliminating any non-anomalous individuals or groups that target our people. Subtly. We don’t want another July massacre to clean up after.

Dr. Daniel Bishop

Site Director Site 243

29.

Secure Facility Dossier: Site-243

Purpose: Primarily serves as a repository for minor anomalous items without SCP designation. The site is also designated as long-term storage for low-risk objects.

Founded: October 24 th , 2026

Location: 23 kilometers south of Celune, Metazoa.

Cover Story: Site-243 is a mainly subterranean facility built directly beneath the South Celune Project Electric Generating Station.

Above Ground Facilities: The suburb of Brightown has been built around the power plant to provide housing for staff of the site and level-0 personnel.

Area: 18 Sq Km.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a sort of prologue to another story I have planned. This version of the SCP Foundation borrows quite a bit from the Resurrection and S&C Plastics canons.


End file.
